A Barrier
by TwerkingPandah
Summary: The almighty Sky has finally fallen. But who can blame her? After all, her past is darkening and sickening.


It's funny when people talk of love, as if they know such a thing exists. I fell in love once. He ripped my heart and stomped on it. Love sucks. So, that being said…Let's continue with the story.

"Skylaur…Are you even listening to me?" An annoyed Erza shrieks. I sigh, "Sorry, Erza. I kinda spaced out."

"Well your on…!" She pushes me to the stage. I smile to the crowd and take the mic.

_**Take me to your best friend's house**__**  
**__**Roll around this roundabout**__**  
**__**Oh yeah**__**  
**__**Take me to your best friend's house**__**  
**__**I loved you then and I love you now**__**  
**__**Oh yeah**__****_

_**Don't take me tongue tied**__**  
**__**Don't wave no goodbye**__**  
**__**Don't...**__****_

_**Take me to your best friend's house**__**  
**__**Marmalade we're making out**__**  
**__**Oh yeah**__**  
**__**Take me to your best friend's house**__**  
**__**I loved you then and I love you now**__****_

_**Don't take me tongue tied**__**  
**__**Don't wave no goodbye**__**  
**__**Don't...**__****_

_**One, two, three, four**__**  
**__**Don't leave me tongue tied**__**  
**__**Let's stay up all night**__**  
**__**I'll get real high**__****_

_**Slumber party; pillow fight**__**  
**__**My eyes on your eyes**__**  
**__**Like Peter Pan up in the sky**__**  
**__**My best friend's house tonight**__**  
**__**Let's bump the beats till beddy-bye**__****_

_**Don't take me tongue tied**__**  
**__**Don't wave no goodbye**__**  
**__**Don't take me tongue tied**__**  
**__**Don't kiss me goodnight**__**  
**__**Don't...**__****_

_**Take me to your best friend's house**__**  
**__**Roll around this roundabout**__**  
**__**Oh yeah**__**  
**__**Take me to your best friend's house**__**  
**__**I loved you then and I love you now**_

I finish and bow. There's a standing ovation. _Yay~! I did good! _

As I walk away from the stage, someone grabs my arm. "That was great, Skylaur." I felt a cool breath fan my face. "And who are you?" I ask, curiosity always gets the best of me.

"An old friend." And with that he left in the shadows. I smile and turn to find my manager. Erza is jealous of Jellal and Lucy. She had the chance to grab that blue haired freak… But had some issues just can't be faced with a brave face. Nevertheless, I'll always be there for her. Yeah, she may not be the sanest person. But, a nakama never leaves!

I can't handle her jealously at the moment, so I walk in "Fairy Tail". It's a bar, also my second job. "Skyyy~! How come you're always sinnngle?" A very drunk Gildart asks me. "Gildaaaart~! How come you're always here instead at home with your lover, eh?" I say, mentally giving me a high-five. "She's being meaaan~Miiirrraaahh. Can I…" Then he's asleep.

Who can go to sleep like that? I guess he drunk way too much. I walk over and help Mira with orders. As people keep the orders coming a very annoyed Natsu comes in. "Hey, Sky! You seen Ice Princess? He owes me money. You see, me and Lisannna are finally together! And we made a be—"

"Why the hell would you bet on a relationship, asshole?!" I glare at him. He gulps and puts his hands up in defense, "I only betted after Lucy. Not my fault! She broke my heart, so I was drinkin'.. And—"

I softened my glare. "Make sure you look after my friend, kay?"

He smiles, "You're nicer now. Hmm, anyone you got eyes for?"

"Silly, Natsu. I'm still single as a Pringle." I wipe an empty glass.

"Sky… You've been single for a while now…" He says, voice full of concern.

"I guess nobody caught my eye. They all seem the same." I sigh and shrug.

"Well, when you're famous and pretty, I guess everyone is the same." He says, then adds. "But, you're working here! So that makes you different! Right?"

I smile and then someone caught my attention, "Yo, 'scuse me miss. But I'm waitin' here!" A man with a scar over his eyebrow slurs.

"Eh, Blondie? Can't you see that I'm talking to someone?" I give my famous glare. "Didn't your parents or pack of wolves teach you to not interrupt a lady!?"

"Whoa…Scary." He says.

Natsu laughs, "That's Skylaur for you!"

~Tiiime Skiiiip~  
It was Valentine's Day. I walked to the cemetery with white roses. I collapsed in front of my lover's grave. They were paparazzi everywhere. _Click! Click! _I couldn't help it, I cried so hard that day. Who doesn't cry on this damn day? Oh wait maybe the people who have love of their lives. Damn you love. "Sky…?" Erza's voice suddenly snapped me from my gaze. "What?" I croaked. She offered a hand and I took it.

"Is this the reason why you're not dating?" She asked, taking the roses and setting them at my love's grave. I nod, not saying anything. I didn't trust my voice. "Did you think I wouldn't figure this out? Every single year… You always come here?"

"Yeah, so what?" I didn't mean to snap on my nakama… It just hurts. It hurts like hell. My chest feels like it is being squeezed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~NoBoDy PoV!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ So even the strongest of them fall. Hmmm… Seeing tears run down her cheeks, is quite satisfying. I like to know the one who rejected me is crying like a little girl. But…Is it right to be amused by this? And why do I feel guilty? I shouldn't have interfered with her love life. Yes, at some point I did love her. But… as she cries, why is there a heavy feeling here? I'm leaving, Luna. I won't bother you anymore. Please find love, once more._

With that a cloaked figure left, leaving a scent of distress and heartbreak.

Skylaur walked into her second job, face ashen. "You!" Sting yells, grabbing her waist. The blondie blushes, and apologizes. The brunette smiles, and flicks his forehead.

"Aren't you going to let go?" She says, looking at him. _He's drunk. It's a good thing he's cute._ He looks at her and 'tch'. She rolls her eyes, "Baka!"

_Maybe I…maybe I could fall in love again._


End file.
